Avenging Summer Camp
by Mortimer715
Summary: As the teenage Avengers team goes to summer camp, everyone finds out something about themselves. Tony, Steve, Thor, Natasha, Clint, Maria, Phil, Bruce, Nick, and a newcomer Elizabeth, all prepare for a summer that no one will EVER forget.


Avenging Summer Camp

Chapter 1

Another summer rolled by as Tony, Steve, Thor, Natasha, Clint, Elizabeth, and many other children found themselves with nothing to do. The children were forced to pack up their belongings and were sent off to summer camp for the next 3 months. To the kids, it seemed as if their parents just wanted them out of the house, not having to worry about their moping and whining of being bored all summer. With the majority of all campers being from ages 13 to 17, who knows what will happen. Relationships will unfold, friendships will form, and maybe a few fights will spring up along the way, but in the end, it will all be worth it. At least, it _should_ be all worth it.

This was Steve's second year going to the "Fury Summer Camp" and he was openly excited. The camp was located somewhere in northern Pennsylvania, deep inside the dense deciduous forests. It was quite the drive from Brooklyn, but Steve thought it was worth it, to see the trees towering over his large body, and how the streams and brooks flowed together against the hills of the nearby mountains. Steve had just turned 16, and he was already turning out to be a well- built man. His mother was proud of him, not because of his athletics or grades, but of his whole- heartedness. Steve had a personality that anyone could love, and people did. It was that type of thing that people don't notice in them, because to him, Steve was just being, well, Steve.

Steve jumped into the back seat of the small, beat up car that he fixed up himself. His mother drove the car, and they quickly got out of Brooklyn, and before they knew it, they were already out of New York. "How long do you think it's gonna take, ma'?" He asked, looking out at New Jersey, and the scenery it had to offer. His mother just shrugged her shoulders and continued on driving, not taking her elderly eyes off the road. Steve jittered in excitement, since it seemed he had forgotten how long the car ride would take as they were deep into New Jersey. He looked out of the window, as a large truck tried to change lanes, but was blocked by a small, black, sleek Suzuki. He watched as the drivers exchanged honks and swears, until the Suzuki eventually yielded for the oil truck.

"Hey, ma', have you ever been in a truck like that?"

"No, I've never been on one like that. I have been in an ice truck before, though. Boy, are those thing tricky to drive, with them being mostly stick shift and everythin'." She responded slowly, almost in a tired tone. Steve looked back up at the oil truck and how it drove. He paid so much attention to it that he almost missed the "Welcome to Pennsylvania" sign. He smiled in joy and sat back as the two quickly arrived to their destination, in almost record time. There was no traffic on the way, and this time they didn't get lost at some random exit.

As Steve's mother smoothly rolled into the dirt road that lead to the camp's entrance, there was already children running around with camp consolers swiftly following them. As his mother parked the car, Steve grabbed his duffle bag from the trunk and walked up to his mother to give her a kiss and a hug goodbye. "You be good now, Steven. The last thing I need is to hear that you got lost in the woods, or got bitten by a snake and then I have to come down here to pick you up." She said jokingly. Steve blushed and hugged her even tighter and told her not to worry. He walked away waving as he approached the box office where campers get a paper for their cabin and consoler.

"Hello, welcome to summer camp, camper!" a girl said enthusiastically. Her name tag said "Hi, my name is_ Consoler_ _Maria Hill,_ what's yours?" Steve gave a grin to Maria and held out his hand, like a gentleman.

"Well, hello Maria. I'm Steve Rodgers. Nice to meet ya'." He greeted, shaking her delicate hands in his rather large hands. He stared her for a moment, hoping to catch her gaze, but she was already digging deep into a filing cabinet under the desk for his name. He tapped his fingers and bit his lip until she reached into the bin and pulled out an index card with his information on it. "Alright, Mr. Rodgers…." She said, clearing her throat. "… You will be staying in cabin 4A, and your consoler is Phil, Phil Coulson. If you need any help, either come back here or ask another consoler, m' kay." She handed him the card as Steve quickly snatched it from her in a playful manner, and winked to her on his way out. Maria just rolled her eyes and helped the next camper in line. Steve was excited to see the campers that he had befriended last year, like this kid by the name of Tony, or another kid- or shall he say, man-child- named Thor. He didn't recall either of them saying if they would be coming back next summer, but he was most positive that they would be.

Cabin 4A was all the way down the line, near an old dried out stream that had a fallen over tree in it. He read down the list of kids in the cabin that was posted on the door. It said:

"The following campers will be staying in cabin- 4A

_Anthony Stark_

_Clint Barton_

_Elizabeth Kenway_

_Natasha Romanoff _

_Steven Rodgers_

_Thor Odinson_

Yep, his name was on there, as well as Tony's and Thor's. Steve has heard of Natasha and Clint's name before from previous years at the camp, but the name Elizabeth was new. Steve brushed off the confusion as he stepped into the cabin, pushing the creaky door fully open, to only see how shitty of a cabin he got this year. He heard that the older campers got really bad cabins, but he never imagined them being this torn up.

3 beds lined either side of the cabin. Since he was first, he got first dibs on picking his bed, and threw his belongings on and bed closets to the door on the side of the cabin that faced the dried out stream. He figured that if he ever had to sneak out at night, or one of the girls had a hissy fit and he had to make a quick escape, he had a clear escape route to a beautiful spot outside at the stream. He lied down on the bed for a minute and quickly got back up when he heard a knock on the door. He opened the door slowly to minimize the noise, but there was no escaping the loud squeak the door made from years of rain and rust. An instant smile rose on his face as a familiar face came into sight.

"Hey! Well if it isn't Stevie!"


End file.
